


Some Nights

by skylinesunflowers



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Watched CNN and It Made Me Sad, Nightmares, Very Inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylinesunflowers/pseuds/skylinesunflowers
Summary: Joe still gets nightmares, but Jill’s better prepared now.
Relationships: Jill Biden/Joe Biden
Kudos: 29





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> My bestie endorsed this so I know it’s a good idea.

He doesn’t wake up flailing or crying, the way Jill does sometimes. Instead, it’s sudden, like a flinch, and Jill sits up sharply and pats his knee.

Joe takes her wrist tightly, and Jill pats his arm. It’s quiet at home, late, and cold. Later, she’ll go over to the window and crack it open. For the air, she says, but sometimes she’s not sure if that’s the reason.

Jill wants to reach for Beau’s rosary in his wallet, but she doesn’t. She loved him like a son, he _was_ a son, but she doesn’t feel like she should touch it. Like she’s inadequate, like she’s not good enough for the poor boy, or for her poor husband.

Jill doesn’t ask what’s wrong. She leans on Joe’s shoulder and pats his wrist. It’s probably about Neilia and Naomi, or maybe about Beau. At worst, he describes it as a montage that never stops. Jill can’t imagine. Even her worst dreams are probably nothing compared to Joe’s.

“Joe,” she says quietly, and kisses his cheek. Jill can hear his breath catch in his throat. “Are you all right?”

His breath stutters and she can feel Joe shudder. Jill presses closer. He’s cold, but he’s sweating. It’s that weird kind of feverish chill, and she reaches up to feel his forehead.

Nope. Cool. It’s just a dream. Just a dream. Why’s Jill even calming herself? She shakes it off, gives Joe’s hand a squeeze, and reaches over to the side table to give him a glass of water.

Joe drinks and his breathing begins to even out. He takes a shuddering breath and it’s over. He bends down to kiss Jill’s hair (messes it up, even though she doesn’t care) and says, “I love you.”

Jill whispers it back and gets up. Joe relaxes his vice grip on her wrist (vice grip for a former Vice President; how’s that for nerd jokes?) and lets her go and open the window.

Jill looks into the Delaware stars for a second and seriously wonders if Beau’s up there. If he can see how far his father’s come, if he knows that Joe’s only here because of him.

If he’s aware that Joe never strayed from his vow as a Biden.

Joe puts an arm around her when she climbs back into bed, pulling off her cardigan and slinging it on the bedpost. They lie down, staring up at the ceiling fan.

“Thank you,” Joe says, and he has the audacity to squeeze her ass not twenty minutes after he woke up shaking from a nightmare, and Jill bursts into laughter. She can’t help herself.

And he’s awkward, clumsy, and makes the worst mistakes and gaffes, but Jill can’t help but love Joe Biden.

She whispers, “I love you,” and presses into his side.

Joe is President-elect, Jill is Dr. Jill, and she thinks that the rest of the Bidens are looking down upon them now. And smiling. Because he’s done it.


End file.
